readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Taken
The story starts off at Gwen's home. Gwen has just arrived home after a long day, when she is attacked by a strange man who is human in appearance. His face is grey and he has a black robe on with a hood. Gwen is startled. "Who are you?!" Gwen asks. "I am Anonymous. You are mine now." Anonymous says."I'm no one's property!" Gwen argues, ready to fight. "You are now." Anonymous fires sleeping gas and Gwen is knocked out. She is taken to Anoymous' ship. The ship departs. The next morning Kevin calls Ben and says that he has called Gwen many times and has looked for her everywhere and no one knows where she is. Ben meets Kevin at Gwen's home. Ben changes into Clockwork. "Now lets see what happened last night! Its only a flashback but it will still be helpful." Clockwork transforms the present into the past to find Gwen. They see Gwen being taken. "Oh no that is Anonymous!" Kevin shouts. "Who is Anonymous?!" Clockwork says. "He kidnaps beautiful women of any species and sells them to the highest bidder." Kevin says. "What would they do to her?!" Ben s ays. "Terrible things beyond your imagination! We have to find her now!" Kevin says. Clockwork brings them back to the present. Ben and Kevin board the Rust Bucket 3 and head out. "I'll track her with her Plumber's badge." Kevin says. They arrive at a large building located on an asteroid. "Let's tear the place apart!" Kevin shouts while absorbing Taedenite. Ben changes into Humungousaur before going Ultimate. "I'm not usually up for killing but for now I'll make an acception!" Ultimate Humungousaur breaks down the door. Thousands of battle droids are activated. Kevin starts slicing and smashing them all. Ultimate Humungousaur fires missles. Meanwhile "Let's start the bidding at 5 billion dollars." Anonymous says. People start bidding and it goes up. Gwen is drugged up, tired, and confused. Meanwhile Kevin and Ultimate Humungousaur are fighting droids. "Why is there so much security?" Ultimate Humungousaur shouts. "Because this is a Multi Trillion dollar industry. People pay alot for exotic alien hybrids." Kevin say s. Grandpa Max arrives and starts blasting droids. "Grandpa, Why are you here?!" Ultimate Humungousaur shouts."I heard about Gwen. No one kidnaps a member of my family! I brought some Plumber back up because there are more security droids here than humans on Earth. That is why the Plumbers can't infiltrate this place!" Grandpa Max says."Ben go ahead of us and get Gwen." Kevin shouts. Ultimate Humungousaur changes into Nanomech to avoid being noticed. Nanomech arrives and changes into Rath. "Let me tell you something Anonymous! Rath is gonna beat you so hard that you'll wish that you were never born!" Rath shouts. Anonymous orders droids to attack Rath. Rath is shot at from all sides. He manages damage most of them but there are too many of them. Rath ends up beaten by the robots. Gwen tries to fight back at Anonymous, but is struck in the face. Rath notices this and changes into Way Big. "How dare you!" Way Big smashes Anonymous into the ground and beats him mercilessly. Anonymous is injured badly. Way Big then destroys billions of droids. Gwen is taken to a Plumber hospital. Later the group watch a video of what Anonymous did to Gwen. He tortured her. Beat her. Touched her. Grandpa Max, Kevin, and Ben take Anonymous to a deserted comet. Grandpa Max injects Anonymous with a shot. "What is that?!" Anonymous shouts. "It will let you be unable to die for a whole day." Grandpa Max says. "Why would you want to do that?!" Anonymous ask s. "So we can do this!" Ben changes into Upchuck and vomits acid on Anonymous. Anonymous screams in pain. Grandpa Max then fires his blaster repeately. Kevin absorbs concrete and beats him. "Why are you doing this?!" Anonymous says crying. "Because! You kidnapped, touched, beat, and drugged Gwen!" Kevin shouts. "I didn't rape her!" Anonymous shouts. Upchuck changes into Clockwork. " But you still touched her! Now I will eradicate you from all of time and space!" Clockwork fires a beam at Anoymous and destroys him. "Gwen does not need to know about this." Grandpa Max says. "Agreed." Clockwork reverts back to Ben. Ben, Kevin and Grandpa Max go to the hospital. Ben changes into AmpFibian. AmpFibian grabs Gwen's head. "She won't remember anything from the last week." Ben says. Gwen wakes up. "Where am I?!" Gwen shouts. "You're in the hospital. You hit your head in the shower." Kevin says. "Well I don't remember anything!" Gwen says. "Good thats how it should be." Kevin says. The End Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Plumbers Villians *Anonymous *Alien Bidders *Security Droids Aliens Used *Clockwork (2) *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur *Nanomech *Rath *Way Big *Upchuck *AmpFibian Category:Stories Category:Pages Category:Ben 10 Category:U4A